Problem: A standard deck of 52 cards has 13 ranks (Ace, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Jack, Queen, King) and 4 suits ($\spadesuit$, $\heartsuit$, $\diamondsuit$, and $\clubsuit$), such that there is exactly one card for any given rank and suit.  Two of the suits ($\spadesuit$ and $\clubsuit$) are black and the other two suits ($\heartsuit$ and $\diamondsuit$) are red.  The deck is randomly arranged. What is the probability that the top three cards are all $\spadesuit$s?
There are 13 ways to choose the first card to be a $\spadesuit$, then 12 ways to choose the second card to be another $\spadesuit$, then 11 ways to choose the third card to be a $\spadesuit$.  There are $52 \times 51 \times 50$ ways to choose any three cards.  So the probability is $\dfrac{13 \times 12 \times 11}{52 \times 51 \times 50} = \boxed{\dfrac{11}{850}}$.